Yeh Jawaani Ha Deewani
by GryffindorPrincessYashasvi
Summary: This is an os for my besties Sanjana dii and Aisha Dii. In this Story there are 3 pairs, Sashyant, Aishvin and Sashasvi. The setting is college. Aisha, Sanjana and I are besties and Kavin Dushyant and a new guy Siddharth re best friends. Please r an r.
1. Introduction

A/n: Hey! I am here with another stupid story! Yay! This chapter is not really a chapter, just like a character study. Kind of. BTW, this is an os for my best friend Sanjana and her best friend Aisha.

Soo here are the characters in this new story:

Kavin Khanna: A nice and flirty kind of guy. Has a thing for Aisha.

Aisha Jaiswal ( sorry Aisha Dii I just made up a last name for you, please correct me later.): Good at Math and science, loves reading. She is as sweet as sugar. She has a crush on Kavin.

Sanjana Gupta (sorry Sanju you have to deal with this): A really popular girl in school. Hates mini dresses though. She is really caring and has had a crush on Dushu since I don't know kabse.

Dushyant Hemraj!: Well, mere paas words hi nahi hain kehte ke liye. He is adorably cute and smart and nice and he gives food to homeless people. He has crush on Sanjana.

Siddharth Nigam ( you guys might know him from Samrat Ashoka): A new kid in college. Shy. Really shy. He likes Yashasvi (me!)

Miss Agarwal: Their math and Science teacher. ( all of them have Math and science together.)

And last but not least...

Me! (Yashasvi Singh!): A big bookworm. Loves Harry Potter. Is good at math. And is in love with Siddharth.

Soo that's all for the Introduction.

A/n: Hope you guys like the intro. I know it's nothing special but please still read an review (R an R). Hope my beasties like it.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey guys! Thx soo much for the reviews. Even though I don't expect any. So even though I gave you lot of info, here is a little more...

Aishvin are the oldest (by like 6 mos.)

Sashyant are in the middle.

And Sishasvi are the youngest.

Soo here is a real chapter...

Yeh Jawaaani He Dewaani

Chapter 1

Aisha Pov

Me- Chalo na please...

Yashasvi- Sorry, mujhe bhi bahut man hai library jaaneka lekin mujhe math ka homework finish karna hai.

Sanjana- Same. Sorry yaar. Have fun. Chal Yashu study hall.

Me- Thik hai Mein chalti hun. Bye. See you at lunch.

Sanjana and Yashasvi went to the right, and I went on the left.

When I reached the library I went to the shelf on the right and started looking for books. While I was looking I saw the 1st book of Harry Potter.

Aisha thinks- Finally mil gaya ye book. Is hi book ke piche Yashu Pagal thi.

She is about to pull it out of the shelf but a warm hand wraps around her hand and pulls it out for her.

Aisha turns around and sees Kavin the she has had a crush on since like 3 years ago.

They share a tiny eyelock...

( Aankhon Mein Teri

Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai

Hoo Aankhon Mein Teri

Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai

Dil Ko Banade Jo Patang Saa Se

Yeh Teri Woh Haawaien Hai )… (2)

Aai Aise Raat Hai Jo

Bhahut Khushnaseeb Hai

Chahe Jise Door Se Duniya

Woh Mere Kareeb Hai

Kitna Kuch Kehna Hai

Phir Bhi Hai Dil Mein

Saawal Hai Kahin

Sapno Mein Jo Roj Kaha Hai

Woh Phir Se Kahun Ya Nahi

Aankhon Mein Teri

Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai

Hoo Aankhon Mein Teri

Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai

Dil Ko Banade Jo Patang Saa Se

Yeh Teri Woh Haawaien Hai

Tere Saath Saath Esha

Koi Noor Aaya Hai

Chand Teri Roshni Ka

Halka Sa Ek Saaya Hai

Teri Nazaron Ne Dil Ka Kiya Jo Hasar

Asar Yeh Hua

Abb Inmein Hi Doob Ke Ho Jau Paar

Yehi Hai Dua

( Aankhon Mein Teri

Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai

Hoo Aankhon Mein Teri

Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai

Dil Ko Banade Jo Patang Saa Se

Yeh Teri Woh Haawaien Hai )… (2)

They both look thinks that he was taking the book out for her so is about to say thanks when...

Kavin- Thanks for picking this book for me. Ye book Mein lene hi waala tha but you took it out for me.

Aisha- Oh ho. Is book ka Mein pure 6 months se wait kar rahi thi.

Kavin- To?

Aisha- Ye book meri hai.

Kavin- Nahi meri hai.

Aisha- Mene bola na meri hai.

Kavin- Nahi meri hai.

Aisha- Tumhe to padna bhi nahi aata ho ga.

Suddenly the bell rings.

A voice calls out: Kv chal, lunch time ho gaya hai.

Kavin- (calls out to the person) Dushyant abhi aya.

While Kavin was talking to Dushyant Aisha snatched the book and ran to the check out station.

Kavin ran behind her. But before he could reach her she had already checked the book out.

Aisha (stickin a tongue out at him.( A/n: I know very mature Aisha.)) Loser ke loser he raho ge.

Kavin- Tumne sab ke samne mujhe loser kaha tumhe to Mein chodunga nahi.

Aisha- Pehle pakad ke to dikhao.

Aisha ran to the cafeteria. Kavin ran behind her.( There were no teachers to stop them because they were having lunch.)

When she entered she saw her best friends sitting at their usual table and she quickly. When she looked behind her she saw that Kavin had sat down at his usual table too.

She sighed in relief.

Sanjana- Kya hua Aisha? Tum thik to hona?

Aisha told them what happened. All three of them laughed.

Sanjana- Mein abhi aati hun.

Yashasvi- Kahan jaa rahi hai tu?

Sanjana- Bathroom

Sanjana left. Aisha and Yashasvi started talking about the math homework and Harry Potter. When suddenly a plan came to Yashasvi's mind and she whispered it in my ear. We both smirked at each other.

After 2-3 minutes Sanjana came. We all started talking about the Diwali Dance that was coming up.

After a while the bell rang and Aisha and I put are plan in action.

I ate a banana and "accidentally" threw the banana peel. Dushyant passed by and slipped on the banana peel. It happened so quickly he didn't have time to say anything.

Sanjana Pov

Jaise hi vo gira Aisha "accidentally" pushed Me, so now I was on top of Dushyant.

We both were staring at each other and were lost in each other.

Wehad an eye lock...

Taakte rehte tujhko saanjh savere

Nainon mein haye

Nainon mein haye

Taakte rehte tujhko saanjh savere

Nainon mein bansiya jaise nain yeh tere

Nainon mein bansiya jaise nain yeh tere

Tere mast mast do nain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Tere mast mast do nain

Tere mast mast do nain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Tere mast mast do nain

Pehle pehal tujhe dekha toh dil mera dhadka haye dhadka dhadka haye

Pehle pehal tujhe dekha toh dil mera dhadka haye dhadka dhadka haye

Jal jal utha hoon main shola jo pyaar ka, bhadka haye bhadka bhadka haye

Neendhon mein gul gaye hain sapne jo tere

Badle se lag rahe hain andaaz mere

Badle se lag rahe hain andaaz mere

Tere mast mast do nain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Tere mast mast do nain

Tere mast mast do nain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Tere mast mast do nain

Maahi be-aap sa, dil yeh betaab sa, tadpa jaaye tadpa tadpa jaaye

Maahi be-aap sa, dil yeh betaab sa, tadpa jaaye tadpa tadpa jaaye

Nainon ke jheel mein, utra tha yunhi dil, dooba jaaye dooba dooba jaaye

Hosho hawa salab toh khone lagey hain

Hum bhi deewane tere hone lagey hain

Hum bhi deewane tere hone lagey hain

Tere mast mast do nain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Tere mast mast do nain

Taakte rehte tujhko saanjh savere

Nainon mein bansiya jaise nain yeh tere

Nainon mein bansiya jaise nain yeh tere

Tere mast mast do nain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Tere mast mast do nain

Tere mast mast do nain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Tere mast mast do nain

Tere mast mast do nain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Mere dil ka le gaye chain

Tere mast mast do nain

Yashasvi, Aisha and Kavin fake cough. That broke their eye lock ( sorry Sanjana ;) )

Sanjana gets up and turns around so Dushyant can't see her blushing. But 2 people can.

Aisha, Yashasvi and Sanjana walk away to Math class.

Aisha and Yashasvi start teasing her ( yep they are the 2 people who saw her blushing)

Aisha (to Yashasvi)- Hahahhaha, Yashu tune Sanju ko blush karte dekha na? O my god hahahah kitni cute lag rahi thi hahahah.

Yashasvi- I know Hahahhaha. Sanju you are too sweet. Hahahhahah.

Sanjana- Thik hai thik hai. Jitna hasna hai haslo. Waise thx.

Yashasvi Pov

Aisha- Your welcome. Waise idea Yashu ka tha. Aur waise bhi itne evil ideas iske ailava aur kisi ko nahi aa te.

Yashu- I know and Thx.

Suddenly I bump into somebody and accidentally drop my books.

I start to pick them up without looking at the person. But before I can a hand reaches and grabs my books and puts it in a clean pile.

I look up and see a really handsome boy staring back at me...

( I know the songs are really cheesy but you have to deal with it.)

Chaahe tum kuchh na kaho maine sun liya

Ki saathi pyaar ka mujhe chun liya

Chun liya

Maine Sun liya

Pehla nasha

Pehla khumaar

Naya pyaar hai naya intezaar

Kar loon main kya apna haal

Aye dil-e-bekaraar

Mere dil-e-bekaraar

Tu hi bata

Pehla nasha

Pehla khumaar

Udta hi firoon in hawaon mein kahin

Ya main jhool jaoon in ghataon mein kahin

Udta hi firoon in hawaon mein kahin

Ya main jhool jaoon in ghataon mein kahin

Ek kar doon aasmaan zameen

Kaho yaaron kya karoon kya nahin

Pehla nasha

Pehla khumaar

Naya pyaar hai naya intezaar

Kar loon main kya apna haal

Aye dil-e-bekaraar

Mere dil-e-bekaraar

Tu hi bata

Pehla nasha

Pehla khumaar

Usne baat ki kuchh aise dhang se

Sapne de gaya vo hazaaron range ke

Usne baat ki kuchh aise dhang se

Sapne de gaya vo hazaaron range ke

Reh jaoon jaise main haar ke

Aur choome vo mujhe pyaar se

Pehla nasha

Pehla khumaar

Naya pyaar hai naya intezaar

Kar loon main kya apna haal

Aye dil-e-bekaraar

Mere dil-e-bekaraar

A/n: So that's it for today! Have a great Navaratri and enjoy! Keep reading and reviewing.


End file.
